Why This?
by alisha marie
Summary: Timmy and Tootie are teenagers and Tootie gets preganat by Timmy. Better summary inside please R&R Chapter 3 revised parings TimmyxTootie TootiexRemy CosmoxWanda.
1. A day and A month later

"Why This?"

Disclaimer: I do not own the show. Only things I do own are the characters I made up.

Summary: After a wild party that everyone attended. Every one was drinking,  
smoking you know the usual stuff teenagers do when they go to a big party with no parents around. Then Tootie gets preganat by no other then Timmy Turner.

Oh yea some things you need to know before you read this story!

1.They are 16 years old.

2.Tootie has a fariygod mother named Mindy.

3.Tootie is currently dating Remy Buxaplenty. I think thats how you spell his last name! No he is not the father.

4.Veronica and Tootie are good friends over the years they both gain a hatred for Trixe Tang. That and Veronica is dating Chester.

5. Tootie's fariygod mother has a crush on Jandissimo.  
So as chapters go by you might see Jandissimo.

This takes place a day after the party.

P.S: You will see other characters that I made up to go along with the story line; So if you see a character that you don't know I might of made them up.

On with the story!

"Man Veronica I have this huge headache." Tootie said over the phone. She hand her hand on her face.

"You must of have alot to drink last night. huh?"

"You don't even know the half of it ." Everything was so blurry to her. The only things she can recall lots of beer,and lots of puking. Then she must have blacked out the only thing she can remember after that pushed out of the door by the host of the party.

"It was worse?" Veronica asked.

"Everyone was so wild crazy. Hectic. Hell I don't even know how I got home."

"Seems like l made the right choice and to stay home yesterday."

"You don't know how lucky you are. I don't know how many times I threw up this morning," she moaned. "Hang overs are not so fun."

Veronica chuckled. "What did you do there besides drink?"

"Well, I think there were alot of people making out...everyone was practically.  
I think just an hour into the party, I forgot everything."

"Did you really get that drunk? Can't you try to remember a little."

Tootie squinted very hard trying to think back. "I remember this guy..I only remember pink or something like that."

"Remy?" Veronica asked.

"No he didn't come with me he was...out of town."

"Very interesting."

"Yea I think spent the whole night with this guy."

"Tootie did you"  
Veronica was cut off as Tootie said.

"I don't know if I cheated on Remy or not"  
Tootie just realized she cheated on her boyfriend but she doesn't know that for sure right?

"Well Tootie I have to go. Chester wants to see me in an hour. Bye"  
Veronica said quickly.

"Bye Veronica." Tootie said she hung up the phone .

At the moment she didn't really care if she cheated on Remy or not. Tootie felt awful. She hurled into the trash can again.

Right at that moment Mindy popped in.

"Hiya Tootie." The pink hair green eyed fariy said.

"Not so loud Mindy please. I've got a headache."

"What did you do last night?" Mindy said to herself.

"I wished I felt better."

"You got it!" Mindy waved her wand and poof she felt better.

"Thanks Mindy. So how did your date go with Jandissimo?" Tootie asked just knowing Mindy was going tell her about it anyways.

"It was great..up until some flirt stole my date"  
Mindy said in a childish tone of voice.

"What did you do about it?" Tootie asked.

"I marched myself right over there and said; Thats my sexy man not yours! Go find your own! I told her off." Mindy said proudly.

"Then what happened?"

"He got mad at me. Then he left."

"Oh thats-" Before she could finish the sentence she got the trash can and threw up again.

"Mindy I thought you fixed me." Tootie groan.

"I am a fariy not a miracle worker!" Mindy said.

A month later...

"That party you had last month was the best ever." A.J said at the lunch table.

"I know I wasn't alive when I woke up." Amanda said. "There was so much crap on the ground.  
It was really messed up. My mom's antique vase was smashed...It cost 2,000 or more.  
Some jacked one off my dad's rolexs!" She complained.

"Well it was pretty a wild party." Tootie said coming up to the lunch table with Remy.

Amanda shook her head and said. "There was puke and clothes everywhere. Thank god for the internet. Because if didn't get all that stuff clean and everything replaced and I would have been in trouble and the internet has great prices for everything."

"Uh..Tootie how long were you at that party?" Remy asked his girlfriend.

"Not very long." Tootie lied knowing she stayed there all night.

"I thought you said you stayed all night." Veronica said

Tootie glared at her friend.

"Well there must have been a misunderstanding." Tootie said quickly.

"No you were there all night." Timmy said.

Timmy and Tootie were good friends over the years as Tootie mellowed out the years and she still has that crush on Timmy but she has refuse to admit to it any more.  
Plus it wasn't as bad as it used to be.

As for Timmy over the years he became one of the most popular guys in the school. He has developed muscles and had a growth he was handsome any girl would fall in love with him. He was jeaouls of Remy because Tootie is Remy's girl friend he was trying break them up but every plan he had failed.

As for what Tootie looked liked she was also one the most popular girls in school she didn't have glasses any more.  
(Thanks to Mindy.) Nor did she have braces her raven black hair was flowing down to her shoulders.

It's funny Tootie didn't know about Cosmo or Wanda.  
And Timmy had no idea that Tootie had Mindy.

Back with the story!

"Do you even remember anything at that party?" Tootie snapped at Timmy.

"Uh..." Timmy trailed off trying to remember something.

"I thought so." Tootie said smirk on her face.

"I don't think any remembers anything that happened at the party"  
A.J put into the conversation.

"Well maybe I..."She started to get a bad pain in her stomach "Will you excuse me." She got up and ran to bathroom.

"I better check on her just to make sure she's okay"  
Veronica said.

She left to check on Tootie.

"Tootie are you okay"  
Veronica asked.

"I don't know, I had back pains, stomach pains, I been throwing up,  
and plus," Tootie lowered her voice and said "I skipped my period."

"Oh my god, Tootie... you could be..."

"No, I don't think so, well at least I hope not."

"You should at least check with a doctor"  
Veronica said.

"O-kay I will; just don't tell nobody anything."

"I won't." Veronica said.

Later that day...

"Where are you taking me Mindy"  
Tootie asked her fariy god mother.

"Iam taking you to the best doctor there is Dr.Rip Studwell."

"But Mindy Dr.Studwell is a fariy doctor."

"He also dose humans"  
Mindy said.

They are at the disk of doctor waiting for the test results.

"Well this is interesting." The doctor said to himself.

"What is it?" Tootie asked.

"Well it looks like your pregnant."

"Oh no." Tootie said upset about ready to cry.

"But there is also something else..."

To be continued...

Okay do you like this? I don't know thought I ask?

I know the characters are out of character.  
And Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda play bigger parts in the next chapter so dose Remy.

As for the baby don't worry the baby is okay.  
It's something else you can't guess what it is.  
As for Mindy do you know who she is related to? It's not that hard to guess.

Please R&R

Thank you. 


	2. How Am I going to tell

"Why This?"

Disclaimer:I do not own the show.

More authors notes on the bottom.  
(Words like this stand for thought)

On with the story!

"There is also something else." The doctor said.

"What is it? The baby is okay right." Tootie asked worried.

"Yes the baby is fine. But when you asked me to do a magic DNA test I found something-"

"What did you find?" Tootie asked excitedly hoping he knew who the father of her baby was.

"50 percent of your baby's DNA is Timmy Tuner's."

"What!" She was in shock she never would have thought that the father of her baby was the same guy she had been in completely in love with most of her life.

So many questions was running though her mind right now like...How am I going tell Timmy? What am I going tell Remy?  
How will my parents take this? And How did doctor Studwell know who Timmy was?

"How do you know who TimmyTuner is?" Tootie asked.

"Well he has been to fariy world many of times."

"He has." Tootie asked with doubt in her voice. (But how can Timmy been to fariy world unless he has a... fariy god parent.) Tootie thought to herself.

Later that day...

In Remy's mansion.

"Remy Iam breaking up with you"  
Tootie said in the mirror.

"No no thats not right...Mindy I need your help!" Tootie yelled.

"What!" Mindy yelled.

"How do I break up with Remy without him getting mad?"

"Well you-" Mindy got cut off when Remy walked into the bedroom.

"Hi Tootie did you want talk to me about"  
Remy asked.

"Well I don't how to put this but...Iam pregnant"  
Tootie said not wanting to look at him.

"Thats impossible we haven't done anything in six months then if you were pregnant the evidence would be showing."

"The baby is not yours." She said flatly.

"So get an abortion!" He said mad at her.

"I will do no such thing"  
Tootie said upset she doesn't believe in abortions she thinks of that as murder.

"Okay Tootie how much do I have to pay you get an abortion?" Remy asked.

"PAY ME!" She exploded. "Remy there is not enough money in the world you could pay me to get an abortion!"

"Whos the father!"

"Thats none of your bussines!" Tootie snapped at him.

"How could you cheat on me? I've always been fathiful to you"  
Remy said upset.

"Thats a laugh lets review your record shall we!  
First you cheated on me with Susie and I forgived you.  
Then you cheated on me with Lori and I forgived you.  
After that you had cheated on me with Anna and I forgived you and after all that you had the nerve to cheat on me with my own cousin and I forgived you. I am tried of giving forgiving you!"

"Thought maybe in condition you were a little more gullable." He said.

"I am pregnant not brain dead!" Tootie yelled.

"If you don't get a abortion we're over with."

"Fine by me!"

As she left the room she said.  
"Come on Mindy."

"But I wanted to see the hunky Jandissimo"  
Mindy whined.

"Not now lets go"  
Tootie said Mindy waved her wand and she and Tootie was gone.

Two hours later in Tootie's bedroom.

Tootie crying.

"How Iam going to tell my parents Mindy"  
She cried.

"Your still their daughter." Mindy said.

"And worse what Iam going tell Timmy?"

"Well at least nobody knows you being preganant and you got Remy to shut up!" Mindy happily.

"I had to make a wish to make him shut up about the pregnancy"  
Tootie said in reponsce.

"Well better than nothing I guess." Mindy said.

"Mindy I have a wish to make"  
Tootie said.

"What is it?  
Mindy asked.

"I wish me and Timmy could remember all that had happened at that party."

To be continued...

Iam sorry this couldn't be longer I had to cut all the parts with Cosmo and Wanda for reasons...

The next chapter will get better.

And don't complain I went through hell and back just to get you this! I have not slept in two days.

Iam off to fix up the next chapter!

Please R&R

Thank you.

Replies.

To; Dieagain: Thanks! (Hands you a cookie.)

To; Spiritual Magic: Thank you! (Hands you a Anti Cosmo poster)  
I know how much you like him.

To; shepty: Thanks (Gives you a Mindy plushie.)

To; A.nonymous; Yes Mindy is related to...(Hands you a Mindy picture.)

To; fanjimmy; Yes Mindy is related to...(Gives you a Mindy action figure.)

To; LagcyDx; Thanks! Timmy is the father to Tootie's child. (Gives you a Timmy Tootie poster!) 


	3. The pass

"Why This"  
Disclaimer; I don't own it! Happy! 

This chapter will start off with Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda talking.

Summary: He has just found out that Tootie and Remy have broken up.That's the rumor at his school and he is very happy about that. He is also having forced memories of the party.

On with the story!

He is in his room with his godparents.

"Wow, Timmy. What's with the giving us the day off? Cosmo asked.

"I just got the greatest news anybody could ever get!" He said, happily leaning back in his chair.

"Trixie Tang started pay attention to you?" Cosmo asked.

"No, even better--Tootie and Remy broke up!" He said in a very excited tone of voice, "and let's face it--I don't stand a chance with Trixie. I have a better chance with Tootie. Besides, I'm over that whole Trixie Tang thing."

At that moment, a memory from the party flashed before his eyes...

"Oh come on, Tootie. What's the chance of that happening?" He said to her at the party. "It happened once before. Then I had a miscarriage... and besides, you like that bitch Trixie Tang!" Tootie said, half upset and half drunk.

(End of flashback.)

Timmy shook his head. "What was that?" He said to himself. "I must be day dreaming again."

He had been getting visions of him and Tootie for a couple of years now. He had been getting these memories of the party. He is taking them in as daydreams, not knowing the truth about them...

"You know, Timmy; you should give Tootie some time." Wanda said.

"What?" Timmy asked not paying any attention to Wanda.

"Are sure you want to give us the day off?" Wanda said in a concerned tone of voice.

"Don't ruin it, Wanda." Cosmo really wanted the day off.

"You're still being punished." Wanda said a stern voice.

"Aw... but Wanda." Cosmo begged.

(You can only guess what they are talking about.)

"Yeah, sure," Timmy said, dazed out as he got another memory from the party.

(Flashback)

They're making out on the couch. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Tootie asked out of breath. "More than ever" was his only response.

(End of flashback)

Timmy shook his head again. "Not another day dream." Timmy said to himself. As much as he liked these daydreams, he wanted them to stop.

"Cosmo, Wanda! I wish these daydreams will stop!"

Cosmo and Wanda activated their wands but they went dead. "What now!"

"Well, according to the rules, we can't cancel out another fairy's magic." Wanda said.

"That means somebody wished this on me... but who, and more importantly, why?"

Meanwhile...

"You did the right thing Tootie." Veronica said to her.

"Yeah, I know" Tootie said, half depressed.

"Hey, we all know that relationship wasn't going to last anyway. I mean you two are so different plus there were all those times he cheated on you and everything. I'm surprised it lasted for two years."

Tootie only sighed and put her head down. "This is my second pregnancy." Tootie said under her breath, but Veronica heard it.

"Your second?" Veronica asked confused.

"Uh... yeah. Two years ago, I was pregnant with Remy's baby. I was on my third month then I had a miscarriage." She cried.

"He still doesn't know because I never told him." She was still crying.

"Oh... Tootie?" Veronica began to ask with sympathy in her voice,

"Who's the father to this baby?" Tootie lowered her head.

"I can't tell you. I want to tell him first... then wait for a few months until I tell my parents."

"Why wait to tell your parents?" Veronica asked.

"So they can't make me get an abortion. Anything could go wrong at any time."

"I understand."

The bell rang.

"I'm going to the next class," Veronica said as she headed out of the school library, "I hope you feel better."

Tootie soon did the same. As she was walking down the hallways, she ran into none other than Timmy. "Oh, hi Timmy," Tootie said, not really wanting to look at him.

"Uh... Tootie-" He was going to say something but he forgot when Mindy poofed in. They were lucky that Timmy and Tootie were the only ones in the hallway, or Tootie and Mindy both would have been in big trouble.

"Mindy, are you crazy!" Tootie asked Mindy.

Timmy only looked them in shock. "What's the big deal? He has a fairy godparent too?" Mindy said. Cosmo and Wanda poofed in.

"Oh... Timmy we forgot-" Wanda was cut off as she and Cosmo saw Mindy, who got all excited at the sight of Cosmo who was her father.

"Daddy!" She squealed. "Princess!" Cosmo said happily.

Mindy then glared at Wanda. "Oh, hi Aunt Wanda," She said in a rude voice.

To be continued...


End file.
